Thanks For The Memories
by Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll
Summary: SongFic,Ron and Hermione are dating but Harry can't stop staring at Hermione....why? Details inside
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: J.K. Rowling owns the entire world, duh! This song belongs to Fall Out Boy, and I know I must seem like a loser, but only really crap ass songs are good for songifcs. Rated M for sexual content, language, and slight non-sensuality. Don't like it, tough luck, its what came to my mind. Not that I am twisted or anything.

PROLOGUE

It was seventh year at Hogwarts and Voldermort had been vanquished. The Golden Trio returned to Hogwarts, and acted like any normal teenagers would, well normal teens with magical capabilities.

Since the year had begun, students returned to their natural attitudes, no longer frightened and protecting themselves from the world around. Sure, teens still gossiped and girls were mean, but nothing lethal. Nearing the end of the summer, Ron finally got the nerve to ask Hermione out, and they both confessed their undying love.

They were by far the best couple in Gryffindor, maybe in Hogwarts. They held hands in classes, helped each other with homework, or at least Hermione did, and they were completely in love. No matter how much they wanted to touch each other and giggle while simply talking by the fire, Ron and Hermione were always very sure to include Harry so he would not be the third wheel. He got them every night except for Fridays. This is when the happy couple was free to be themselves.

Since the year had begun, the other students had noticed that Harry's eyes seemed to linger a bit too long on Hermione, whether it be in class or at lunch, even in the common room, Harry liked to look at her. Everyone was sure that it was because Harry was madly in love with her but Ron had beat him to it. The theory made sense, it had always been suspicious that the two boys were always with her, just one girl.

It seemed that only Harry knew the truth, not even the know-it-all Hermione had cracked the puzzle. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, and he could never get what he wanted. Harry could only dream. He dreamed not of Hermione, but to be her. Harry was painstakingly jealous of her. Harry loved Ron.


	2. Stanza 1

It was a Saturday night and the halls of Hogwarts were bustling, full of commotion. While everyone was gallivanting around the castle, Hermione was in the common room, her dainty nose pushed deep into the pages of a book. Ron had permission from McGonagall to go home for the weekend, along with Ginny, to celebrate the Twins birthday. Hermione was happy for Ron, who hadn't seen his entire family since Bill's family. She had been invited but couldn't handle that much family at the moment. Though handling it well, Hermione was still grieving over the death of her parents. All they had wanted was for her to be happy and to find the same love that they could have given her. She had.

As Harry walked down the stairs from his dormitory, and saw poor Hermione all alone on the couch, he felt envy running through his veins. The way her hair was full of ambers and chocolaty tones, glistening with the light of the fire bouncing on her tight curls, he took a hand to graze his own hair and felt the messy flat black hair stick back to his head. He knew that Hermione was perfect for Ron, they complemented each other in every way, and Harry was nothing.

"Hermione, is there any way I could borrow you for a while tonight? I have a suspicion and I'm _dying_ to know if I'm right" Harry said, his voice full of deceit.

"Harry, Voldermort is gone. Don't dwindle on the past" she said sympathetically, knowing how Harry grieved for all the people he had lost in the war.

"Hermione, I know that I can't change the past, but I have an idea on how to get over it all." Harry said, his lying green eyes pleading for her to come with him.

"Alright Harry, I'll do it, only because your "The Boy Who Lived"" Hermione loved teasing him, but Harry gave no response and simply took her hand and ran out of the common room. He was nearly dragging her down the corridors, and Hermione quickly figured that they were going to the Room of Requirement.

Once they arrive Harry began to divulge her in his 'idea'.

"I want to see if the Room of Requirement, well I want to see if it will show me my parents. I just can't, I can't do it on my own. I need you." Harry said, trying to pull a sincere frown to his face. Hermione merely nodded and Harry paced in front of the tapestry three times. Once the door appeared, Hermione took Harry's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze, and they walked into the room together.

The room was not what Hermione had expected. It was full of black floating candles, stone walls, and a large wrought iron canopy bed.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, someone else must be using the room. We can always try agai…" she tried to make it all better, but before she could finish she had been roughly grabbed by the shoulders.

Harry pinned her against a hard cold wall, and she gasped. He had his hands placed directly under her collarbones, crushing her small figure. He wasn't 6'4" like Ron, but this 5'11" quidditch captain could easily bruise such a petite girl. Her heart was pounding inches below his hands and he could see her eyes fill with confusion, a look you rarely saw on Hermione.

"Harry, I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you." She whispered, unable to make her voice any more audible. Harry pushed harder onto her and pulled his body close to hers.

"**I'm gonna make you bend and break**. You'll wish you hadn't been the little slut you are." Harry hissed, with particular emphasis on the word slut.

"Harry, I'm sorry I don't feel for you like I do for Ron, but it is just unacceptab.." her sentence was cut short by the burning on her cheek caused by Harry's callused hands.

"Don't think that you are so desired, you fucking princess. **Say a prayer but** don't expect an ounce of mercy." He quickly removed a hand from her shoulder and she exhaled, but not for long. He punched her hard, in the stomach, causing her to buckle over in pain, falling to the ground. He chuckled and said

"**Let the good times roll**" just as he kicked her whimpering body on the ground.

Harry bent down to her eye level, snickered, then roughly pulled her up from beneath her arms. He pushed her tiny body onto the bed and saw her chocolaty brown eyes grow wide with fear. Harry placed himself atop her, making sure to apply all of his weight on her, putting so much stress on her already pained abdomen. Hermione quickly signed the cross across her chest, whispering to herself "**In case God doesn't show**".

Sadly enough Harry heard her, and immediately dug his teeth into her shoulder, pressing onto her bones. She could feel him break skin, drops of blood slipping down her previously bruised collarbones.

"Tell me that you're not good enough for him. Tell me that you're to much of a whore for Ron, tell me you don't love him, **I want these words**, for you to say them, **to make things right**." Harry whispered into her ear before snaking his large tough hands up her blouse.

"Harry, why? Why would you say that?" she cried, tears falling down her chest, mixing with the blood he drew. He scratched his hands down her stomach, causing her to cringe.

"You are a whore! He doesn't need you!" Harry screamed. "He needs me" he quietly added. Her eyes were no longer filled with confusion, but pity. She finally knew why Harry did all of this. "If I can't have him, he can't have you. I loved you Hermione, **but it's the wrongs**, everything you've done to break my heart, **that make the words** I've said to you **come to life**" Harry confessed. He had pulled himself off of her and was now pacing the edge of the bed.

He saw her pity, and immediately slapped her again. All that she could get through her mind were simple words "**Who does he think he is**?" She closed her eyes, stopping the tears that flowed down her blouse now. Hermione sat up only to yell "Harry James Potter, **if that's the best you got**, some measly slaps, **better put your fingers back to Ginny**" she spat it out at him, and it felt good.

"I never loved her! She was nothing to me! All she was was a simple filler, a replacement for what I couldn't have!!!" Harry yelled back at her. He waved his wand in Hermione's general direction and she felt a tension in her arms and legs. She was lowered back to bed and magically tied to the posts of iron. All Harry could do was smirk.

Author's Note: The original lyrics said "better put your fingers back to the keys" but I just couldn't find an application besides piano, so I got Hermione to attack his love life. Sorry if it bothers anyone.


End file.
